


ThaliaSandy's (mostly) smutty Caryl fanart

by ThaliaSandy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Also one or two pregnant!Caryl fanarts, CarolxDaryl, Caryl, F/M, Fanart, Smut, but also some really sweet cuddling and stuff, graphic depiction of all kinds of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaSandy/pseuds/ThaliaSandy
Summary: I'm back from my fanart hiatus and since tumblr won't let me post my smutty fanart anymore I'll be uploading it here :)Enjoy!PLEASE DO NOT POST ANY OF MY DRAWINGS ON TWITTER!





	1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the amazing, talented [mizdiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdiz/pseuds/mizdiz) who wanted to see Carol and Daryl in post-coital bliss, wearing their "friendship" bracelets °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

(I'll upload my old Caryl fanart here too eventually)


	2. 2

This is one of my older Caryl fanarts which I'm still pretty happy about. Something about the way they're wrapped up in each other makes me feel all warm and tingly inside!


	3. 3 Shower time

Daryl and Carol showering together is still one of my favorite headcanons!


	4. Chapter 4

No smut and no nudity here, just sweet cuddling and Daryl kissing Carol's scar <3


	5. Chapter 5

So this one is kinda old, I drew it during late s5/early s6, hence them doing it on the fancy kitchen counter XD   
But now that Daryl's officially living in Alexandria again they can finally really do it. ^___^ 

By the way, I'm always open for smutty or cute and cuddly Caryl fanart suggestions and requests!


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to do this cool thing where the colors and lighting change the mood of a drawing...yeah it works well when other people do it, I kinda failed lol


	7. Chapter 7

Some of the proportions on this are SO bad!!! XD But Carol wearing Daryl's vest will forever be one of my favorite headcanons and I hope to see it on the show someday <3


	8. Chapter 8

This is what I think Carol and Daryl should've done during Consumed...Or maybe they did...We don't know what happened that night they spent at the women's shelter ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Oh boy, this one is OOOOOLD! I hope we'll actually get something like this in season 10 before they go canon. Just Carol and Daryl awkwardly meeting each other in the hallway in their house in Alexandria, after taking a (separate) shower...


	10. Chapter 10

I would've loved to see Carol and Daryl make love in front of the fireplace in the creepy house in season 7...I mean maybe they did...Daryl spent the whole day at the creepy place and we only saw a little bit of it...Who knows what else they did :)


	11. I'll go down first. Even better!

One of my first smutty Caryl fanarts (There have been two earlier ones but they are really NOT good so I'd rather not upload them XD)


	12. Chapter 12

I drew this during season 5...needless to say that scene with Carol and tobin on the porch in season 6 fucked me up so bad. Ugh.   
Thank god that's over and Caryl is going canon in season 10 :D


	13. Chapter 13

It's not too late for Caryl making love on the window sill in their house in Alexandria ;) 


	14. Chapter 14

There's a headcanon that goes along with those fanarts, you can read it [here](https://thaliasandy.tumblr.com/post/141789126669/okay-so-let-me-confess-something-before-i-go-to) on my tumblr ^___^ 


	15. Chapter 15

So I don't know if you knew but I'm a sucker for Caryl!baby fics and fanart <3


	16. Chapter 16

...aaaand some post-season 6 Caryl!baby fanart (hence Carol's scars) also, I'm a big fan of man bun Daryl, I hope we'll get to see him with his hair in a bun eventually.

This fanart was based on a fanfiction called I’m Glad You’re Here by @superleannahippsus on tumblr (girl if you're on here as well and you see this, let me know so I can add the link)


	17. This one's super smutty...like extremely NSFW lol

...fun fact: I used actual porn gifs as a reference for my very smutty fanarts, idk what to do now that my go-to porn gif tumblr got deleted XD

This drawing was also based on a fanfiction. I think the author of the fic has blocked me now so I can't find and link it.

Alright looking at it for too long while writing this is awkward af, the next one has to be the least smutty one I did XD


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

There's never enough Caryl bathtub/shower fanart!


	20. Wanna screw around, Pookie?

As you can probably see this is one of my first Caryl fanarts XD 


	21. Chapter 21

Another Caryl bathtub fanart!


	22. Chapter 22

This was a request for a fanart of Carol wearing Daryl shirt


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

I drew this after that episode in season 6 where Morgan almost shatters Carol's spine on the concrete floor which is why she has such awful bruises on her back :(


	25. Chapter 25

This is my version of those sticker thingies the official twd account released on Valentines day a while ago.

  
[Here's their original](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzW-gM0XcAEKqdB.jpg)


	26. Chapter 26

This wasn't intended to be a pregnant!Caryl fanart but it kind of looks like it :D


	27. Chapter 27

...yeah...another one of those extremely smutty ones...not sure how I feel about this...  
I think this might've been requested too, I can't tell for sure anymore...

If you have any smutty or cute and fluffy Caryl requests, let me know :)


	28. Chapter 28

This is based on [a sweet headcanon that was posted by alienscorpion](https://alienscorpion.tumblr.com/post/158431316169/random-caryl-wants) on tumblr a while ago.

Since it's set at the Kingdom I suppose I drew this before the whole C/E mess in season 9...


	29. Chapter 29

So here's the thing...this was originally a McReedus fanart but I know that is frowned upon...pretty much everywhere so this works just as well as a AU no-zombieapocalypse Caryl fanart lol


	30. Chapter 30

This was a combination of two requests, one for Caryl having sex in a closet and one for them doing it doggy style. 

This is my last saved fanart so I'm always up for suggestions and requests for new Caryl fanarts!


	31. NOT SAFE FOR WORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw Daryl's room and especially his couch, I wanted to draw Caryl making love there, so here it is!  
...Not that you can see much of his room or the couch here rofl

I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out but tbh I never really am, especially not when it comes to smut (always makes me cringe to post those but if amc won't give us this stuff someone has to, right?! ;D)


End file.
